Destiny Choosen
by 59katie
Summary: Alex deals with the aftermath of her ex-husband's attack on her. Merilee Summers tries her best to get Walker to resume their relationship.


Destiny Choosen

by

Katie 59

Chapter One

Alex opened the door to her apartment to find Texas Ranger Cordell Walker standing there so she invited him in. After they were seated Alex asked him " What brings you by Walker?" Walker answered " Stanley Whitman refuses to say a word about anything other than to declare that he loves you and still wants you back. Since he's your exhusband the D.A.'s office has agreed that the Texas Rangers shouldn't be involved in the investigation. That's due to your friendship with Trivette, C.D. and myself and the fact that you prosecute a lot of our cases. The police department will be conducting the investigation. Alex is there anything that I can do for you?" Alex replied " All I need from you Walker is for you to give me the name of a woman who can teach me some self defense as soon as my bruises heal. I think that it's best if I have a female instructor teach me self defense. Not you since I've already taken up too much of your time lately. If you'll give me that person's name and number I'll call them after my doctor's appointment on Thursday."

Walker then said " Alex I didn't know that you called my ranch the night you were attacked by Whitmore until C.D. came out to the ranch looking for me. Merilee never told me that you called. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me." Alex assured him " It's okay Walker. You're here for me now and I should have known better than to call you when Miss Summers was staying at your house with you. I know that you're involved with her and that she would prefer that you don't have anything to do with me."

" Here's the card for Debbie Mares. She runs a gym that geared towards women learning self defense. I told her about you and she said that she was willing to help you out." Walker said as he handed Alex a business card. Taking the card Alex replied " Thank you Walker. I'll call her after I talk with my doctor and see if it's okay if I start learning karate." Walker nodded okay and left the apartment. Alex then sat back down on the couch thinking over the fact that Walker hadn't denied still being involved with Merilee Summers. Never mind the fact that when Alex had called Walker looking for help after being beaten up by her exhusband Stanley Whitman Merilee had never told him about it. Alex then decided that maybe Walker did indeed have very deep feelings for Merilee. Alex then vowed to herself that while she cared very deeply for Walker his happiness was what mattered the most to her and that she wasn't about to get in the way of that by declaring her feelings for Walker. That she Alex wanted to be a part of Walker's life and if she had to she would settle for just being his friend. Although she personally thought that Merilee was nothing more than a self serving snake in the grass who would do whatever she had to in order to hogtie Walker. Wether or not he wanted to be hogtied.

Walker after leaving Alex's apartment went to C.D.'s where Trivette was trying to charm a lady into going out on a date with him. After the lady turned him down Trivette joined Walker at the bar. Trivette asked him " Hey Walker how is Alex doing?" Walker answered " Okay. I told her that Whitman would only say that he still wanted her but wouldn't admit to assaulting her. The only statement he made was and I quote 'I love my wife Alex Whitman and I want her back.' And that's all he would say. The detective in charge of the case said that Whitman said that exact same line each and every time he asked him a question."

C.D. entered the conversation " Someone ought to go pay that low life scum a visit and teach that Whitman a lesson. He knows damn well that Alex wants nothing to do with him. The woman divorced him years ago for goodness sake."

" You've got that right C.D. Hopefully he will be found guilty of what he's done and be sent to prison for a very long time." Trivette stated and then seeing Merilee come into the bar asked him " C.D., why on earth are you still allowing that woman in here? She hung up on Alex when Alex was trying to get help. What are you thinking?"

" I asked her here." Walker said then went to Merilee and led her to a table. This made Trivette mad and he muttered " My partner thinks that it's okay to sleep with a woman who would ignore a cry for help from a friend of mine. I have half a mind to go over there and tell Walker what I think about what he's doing. Just because he's sleeping with Merilee is no reason for him to turn a blind eye about what she did to Alex." C.D. said " I agree with you Jimmie but Cordell would wipe the floor with you or anyone else that berated a woman that he was involved with. All either one of us can do is to hope that he comes to his senses and soon. I thought that Merilee was someone special too but it turns out that all she cares about is what she wants and right now that's Cordell. In time she'll tire of him and go on her way. I just hope that Cordell doesn't burn every bridge to Alex by then."

At the table Merilee said " So Cordell are you ready to be with me yet? Listen I know that Miss Cahill is for some unknown reason a friend of your's and because of that I will do my best to not say anything when she calls you for help yet again."

Walker said " Merilee understand this, I will always try and help Alex out any way that I can. She will always be a friend of mine." Merilee replied " I just told you that I know that and I'm willing to accept her being a part of your life. Now are we going to my hotel room or your ranch? I've missed you so much."

Walker answered " Neither one. We need to slow down." Merilee slammed down her hand on the table as she told him " For God's sakes Cordell I'm talking about us engaging in sex, nothing more. If we are meant to have a future together we'll have one in time. But for now since you want to take your time I'll back off and when you're ready to be with me again I'll be there. And I know that's going to be soon because you were so eager that night we made love." Merilee then got up from the table and strolled out the door making sure to sway her hips every step of the way. Walker went over to the bar where Trivette informed him " I swear to god Walker if you take up with Miss Summers again I'll ask the captain to assign me another partner. How can you even think about sleeping with her again after what she did to Alex?"

Walker snapped " That's enough Trivette and not a word out of you either C.D., understand?" C.D. answered " I heard you Cordell but Jimmie does have a point." C.D. then went and served some patrons at the other end of the bar. Trivette said " I think that I'll call it a night."

Chapter Two

Alex did indeed start taking self defense lessons with Debbie Mares. After one of them Debbie asked her " So how is Walker doing these days?" Alex replied " I guess that he's doing okay. I haven't seen much of him the last several weeks." Debbie laughingly said " That man sure can attract them without even trying to. So tell me Miss Cahill just how interested are you in the man?"

Alex replied " Please it's Alex. I will have to admit that I was interested in Walker as a man but right now he's involved with someone. Now I'm just a friend of his. How well do you know him?" Debbie said " Not like that. I met him a few years back when my brother Melvin and I opened this place. Shortly after we opened it Melvin became interested in one of his students who happened to be married to a cop. Needless to say the cop didn't take too kindly to my brother's interest in his wife and with the help of a few of his friends, two of whom were fellow officers by the way set my brother up to take the fall for a mugging in which the victim was killed. Melvin was sentenced to life in prison. Not knowing what to do to help Melvin I went to Ranger headquarters to plead with them to help me. None of them there so much as listened to me. As I was leaving I bumped into a heavy set Ranger who asked me what the matter was and I told him. His name was C.D. Parker and he told me that he and his partner Cordell Walker would look into it for me. I said that I would like that but when I hadn't heard from them in a month I decided that he had just been humoring me. I went out to the prison to tell Melvin that those Texas Rangers hadn't even bothered to help him out after they had promised me that they would. Imagine my surprise when none other than Cordell Walker was there telling Melvin that new evidence had been uncovered and that he would be getting a new trial."

" That does sound like Walker. He'll go to the ends of the earth to help you no matter the costs to himself. So what happened to your brother? I assume that at the new trial he was cleared." Alex said to Debbie who told her " Yes he was but one of the other cops' wife blamed Melvin for her husband being sent to jail and shot my brother. He didn't survive."

After saying that she was sorry about Debbie's brother Alex patted Debbie on her shoulder and waited for her to collect herself. After she had Debbie said to Alex " Let me give you a piece of advice about Walker. Be content in being his friend for now and as for the future it will decide itself. I think sometimes that our destiny gets choosen for us. After my brother died I began to rely on Walker to help me through it and he did but one night I told C.D. that I thought I loved Walker. C.D. told me that Cordell wasn't ready to love anyone and that maybe he would never be able to. C.D. then said that the best I could ever hope for with Walker was to be his friend. In time I realized that C.D. had been right about Walker. I think something happened to him that doesn't allow him to love a woman other than as a friend. I have to tell you though I am really glad that I listened to C.D. because six months later I met the man who would become my husband, Carleton Mares. I love him so much and he feels the same way about me." Alex replied " I'm glad for you and I think that you're right about Walker and believe me I am happy that he's my friend. I just don't think that woman is good enough for him is all."

" Well if she isn't he'll figure it out in time. Walker's a pretty smart man." Debbie stated then headed to the showers. Alex realized that Debbie had a point about Walker being able to figure things out and vowed that she would be there as a friend for him when he realized the truth about Miss Summers.

Walker decided to go to the reservation one weekend to clear his mind about things and asked his Uncle Ray if he wanted to go with him. Uncle Ray asked " Would it be all right with you Washoo if I were to ask Miss Cahill to come with us to the reservation that weekend? If you'd rather Miss Summers come with us that weekend I'll take Miss Cahill another weekend." Walker answered " Uncle Ray since when have you ever asked me if Alex could join us at the reservation? Of course I want her there that weekend."

" What about Miss Summers? Won't she be mad if Alex goes to the reservation and she doesn't?" Ray questioned Walker who replied " Uncle Ray, Merilee is not the least bit interested in going to the reservation. She told me that she has no interest in that sort of thing."

" Yet Miss Cahill does? Doesn't that concern you Washoo? That a female friend is more interested in learning about your heritage than your girlfriend is? If you have children with this woman would she even allow them to be members of your tribe?" Ray again questioned Walker who having had enough said " Uncle Ray not that it's any concern of your's but I don't plan to have children with Merilee. I was just protecting her that's all."

" If you say so Washoo. Why don't you tell Miss Cahill the next time you see her that we'd like her to join us at the reservation?" Ray replied. Walker said that he would. Alex agreed to go to the reservation with them only after Walker assured her that Merilee didn't want to join them at the reservation. When Merilee found out about the trip to the reservation she confronted Alex in C.D.s' and began to accuse her of trying to steal her man Walker. Merilee would not believe that Alex had only agreed to go to the reservation after Walker told her that she Merilee wasn't interested in going. Walker came into C.D.'s to hear Alex tell Merilee that fact yet again but Merilee yelled at her " Listen and listen good, like I told you that night Cordell is now mine. So that means you back off and it also means that you don't go to his reservation, ever. Got that?"

Alex who had spotted Walker entering C.D.'s asked him " Walker do you want me to stay away from the reservation?" Walker answered " Alex, Uncle Ray wants you there. Okay?" Alex nodded okay and walked away to give Walker privacy.

Merilee told him " Cordell there is no way that I'm going stand by and let that woman go on a weekend trip with you. Now you go over there and tell her that she's not welcomed there. No matter what your uncle tells her." Walker informed her " Alex is going and that's final. If you want to go to the reservation I'll take you some other time."

Merilee all but yelled at him " Now why would I want to go to a place like that? Let me make this clear to you, I will never be interested in going to a reservation with you. I'd prefer not to think about the fact that you're half Native-American. Thank God you don't look like your uncle at all. Which means any children that we have shouldn't end up looking like him. I don't want children of mine to look like that." This infuriated Walker who told her " Goodbye Miss Summers." As she stood there in shock Walker went over to Alex to tell her what time they would be leaving for the reservation. Alex agreed that she would be ready to go then. After glaring at Alex Merilee stormed out of C.D.'s. Alex who had overheard the exchange between Walker and Merilee said to him " I'm sorry Walker. I know that you care a great deal about her. Maybe she'll change her mind about it."

" Please drop it Alex." Walker replied so Alex changed the subject by telling Walker about a upcoming case that she had. Trivette who had been told by Alex that she was going to the reservation with Walker and his uncle came over to them to ask if he could go too and Walker told him yes but that they were all going to be riding there in his truck and that they would be leaving very early. Trivette grumbled about the time but said that he'd be ready to go then.

Chapter Three

After they unloaded Walker's truck and hauled everything into the house Uncle Ray took off saying that he was going to find White Eagle who had asked him to bring Alex to the reservation the next chance he got, that he needed to talk with her soon. After he left Trivette said " Okay Walker show me where I'm sleeping at. You had me up before the crack of dawn and I need to catch up on my sleep." Walker answered " Well Trivette you're going to have to bunk in the guest bedroom with me."

Trivette exclaimed " Bunk in the guest bedroom with you? No way am I sharing a bed with you. No way. I do not share a bed with a man, ever. You sleep in your bedroom and I'll sleep in the guest bedroom." Walker asked his partner " And where exactly do you think that Alex is going to sleep?"

" I don't know. How about the couch?" Trivette replied causing Alex to say " Thanks a lot Jimmie. But Walker I don't want to drive you out of your own bedroom so I'll sleep on the couch. Why don't you go ahead and show Jimmie your guest bedroom while I see what if any kind of food that you have here."

" Uncle Ray said that he had Sharona Wolf stock up the kitchen for us. So if you don't mind could you make us some coffee? After we have our coffee we'll set out to find White Eagle and Uncle Ray. White Eagle wants to see you Alex and Uncle Ray has gone to tell him that you're here. So that means Trivette that you aren't going to be taking a nap." Walker said. Trivette grumbled " Why can't I take a nap? White Eagle wants to see Alex not me."

Alex responded " Jimmie since this is your first time here I'll tell you what's expected of you your first time here. And that is that you go and pay your respects to White Eagle just like I did the first time I came here with Walker and Uncle Ray. Now why don't you go put your things away while I make us some coffee?" Trivette took his things upstairs as Walker followed Alex into the kitchen. Seeing Walker standing there watching her make the coffee Alex stated " I know how to make coffee Walker."

" I know that you do Alex but I think that I should warn you before we go to meet with White Eagle. White Eagle has decided that you and I are going to end up being married to each other. That it's our destiny." Walker answered Alex who told him " Okay Walker let's get one thing straight right now. I was interested in you that way but I sure as hell am not interested in being anything other than a friend to you. If you have any ideas other than friendship in that thick skull of your's I strongly suggest that you forget about them. The affair that you're having with Miss Summers has deep sixed any romantic feelings that I had for you. I won't subject myself to that kind of pain again. Now go do something useful while I finshed making the coffee." Walker left the kitchen bothered that he had unintentionally hurt Alex but relieved because he no longer had to worry about becoming involved with her and putting Alex's life at risk because of his job. After Walker left the kitchen Alex firmly told herself ' That man is the worth having in your life as just a friend. He wants to stay a friend to you and you are not going to take a chance on losing his friendship and having him walking out of your life by even thinking about the fact that you love him the way a woman loves a man. He's not interested.'

When they met up with White Eagle and Uncle Ray Walker introduced Trivette to White Eagle who told him " Washoo trusts you with his life make sure that you never betray that trust." Walker answered before Trivette could " He won't White Eagle." White Eagle nodded okay then informed them " Washoo you and Trivette are to go back to your house. I will visit with Miss Cahill for awhile then Ray will bring her back to your house." Walker motioned for Trivette to get into his truck. After they were seated in Walker's truck Trivette questioned him " Walker are you sure that it's wise to leave Alex here with White Eagle? What if they get into a fight or something and he tells Ray to leave her out here because she didn't respect him?"

" White Eagle would never do that and neither would Uncle Ray. Alex and White Eagle have already had a few disagreements. After they were over with each time White Eagle told me that you'd think he would have learned by now not to argue with a lawyer. Trivette while Alex and White Eagle have view points that are sometimes different from each other they both respect each other. Alex respects White Eagle as my spiritual leader and he respects her as someone worthy of his respect. He doesn't give his respect lightly and Alex is one of the few people that I know that White Eagle deeply respects." Walker answered as they drove off in his truck.

After Walker and Trivette left Uncle Ray walked a short distance away so that the two of them could talk in private. Alex turned to White Eagle and waited for him to say what he had to say. " Miss Cahill, Ray has told me about Washoo's foolish behavior with that singer. I want you to know that she is not the woman that Washoo's ancestors feel are worthy of him. You are the one that destiny has choosen for him."

" White Eagle I respect your beliefs but I must tell you that any romantic feelings that I had for Walker were destroyed by his affair with that woman. I think that by taking up with her Walker has choosen another destiny wether or not he realizes it. And please will you call me Alex." Alex responded.

" Time will heal that hurt Alex if you let it but in the meantime you should remain friends with Washoo because he needs to learn a few things about how to treat a woman. Will you stay his friend?" White Eagle asked of Alex who affirmed " Yes White Eagle I will remains friends with Walker because there is no way that I can see myself living a life that doesn't include him in it. It was his choice for us to just be friends and I'll respect that."

White Eagle smilingly said " You are well suited to become Washoo's mate and the mother of his children but enough about the future. Right now we'd better get back to Washoo's house so that I can get something to eat. Would you by any chance be planning on doing the cooking while you're here?" Also smiling Alex replied " I'll make you a deal. I'll cook the food for any meal that you eat with us as long as you don't tell me again that Walker and I are destined to be together." White Eagle answered " I've told you what the spirits have told me and that is all I can do. The rest is up to Washoo and you. Knowing how stubborn the two of you are it might take some time for the both of you to see that I'm right." For once Alex didn't have a rebuttal for White Eagle.

Back in the truck Trivette said " Walker I'm sorry if I upset you with what I said about Merilee. Your personal life is your business, not mine but Alex was really hurt that you took up with Miss Summers and as her honorary brother I was trying to get you to see that. But as your partner I'll do my best to keep my nose out of your private life. Okay?" Walker nodded okay. Trivette then asked " So what does White Eagle want to talk with Alex about anyhow?"

" White Eagle has decided that my ancestors have choosen Alex to be my mate." Walker answered causing Trivette to suggest " Maybe we ought to go back there before one of them says something that they shouldn't." Walker shook his head no and they continued on to Walker's house. About an hour later Alex, Uncle Ray and White Eagle arrived there. After they were all seated in the living room except for Alex White Eagle said " Washoo, Alex has agreed to feed me. Perhaps you should go help her since this is your house." Walker went into the kitchen where Alex informed him " Walker I respect White Eagle and I respect your beliefs but there is no way that I plan on ending up as your mate some day. I want you as a friend and I will never do anything to risk that friendship. I have no intention of falling in love with you ever again."

" I tried to tell White Eagle that we would never be anything other than friends but he can be very stubborn when he decides that the spirits have spoken." Walker replied. In a teasing voice Alex asked " Is that where you got your stubborness from?"

" My father said that I got it from my mother but she insisted that I got it from my father. What about you? Where did you get your stubborness from?" Walker asked Alex who answered " From hanging out with a mule-headed cowboy. That's where." Walker smiled and left the kitchen knowing that Alex had verbally bested him.

Chapter Four

That night as they were eating dinner White Eagle informed Trivette that he was going to join Washoo, Ray and himself in a sweat lodge ceremony. After he agreed to the ceremony Trivette asked Alex " Hey are you going to be a part of it too?" Alex answered him as the other three men smiled " I don't think so Jimmie." Trivette urged her to join in " Why not? Aren't you supposed to show respect to White Eagle and his customs while you're here?"

" I have always respected White Eagle and I will show him my respect at all times but there is no way that I'm going to join four men in a teepee while they are all wearing very little in the way of clothing. That is if they're wearing anything at all." Alex answered Trivette who then asked her " What do you mean very little clothing? And more importantly are you trying to tell me that at least one of us will be naked? Because if you are I need to rethink this thing."

" Trivette the men take part in a sweat lodge ceremony not the women. As for clothing most of the men wear a loincloth. Okay? And no you can't go back on your word either. You told White Eagle that you were going to be a part of the sweat and you most certainly will take part in it." Walker said to his partner. Trivette tried again " Hey partner I didn't exactly bring a loincloth with me. So where am I going to get one at? Because there is no way that I'm sitting in front of you other three without something to cover the family jewels."

" Ranger Trivette there will be a loincloth outside of the teepee for you to change into. Come on Ray we'd better go set it up. Washoo you and your partner must join us in one hour." White Eagle said then he and Ray left the house. As Trivette and Walker were getting ready to leave also Trivette asked Alex " Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

" I'll be fine Jimmie. Walker I'll put some water in the fridge to get cold for the two of you."

" That's fine Alex. Since we're going to be gone most of the night why don't you sleep in my bed? When Trivette and I get back I'll just sleep on the couch. Make sure you lock up later. Uncle Ray has the spare key on him." Walker suggested to Alex who agreed to sleep in Walker's bed because the couch was more than a little on the lumpy side.

At the start of the ceremony White Eagle said " Washoo we know why you are here but Ranger Trivette maybe this can help you deal with your childhood and the estrangement from your brother. Now the first step is to clear your mind of the things that are blocking your path in life." This startled Trivette who answered " How did you know about my brother? Never mind. How do we go about clearing our minds so that we can deal with the things that are blocking our path in life?"

" By focusing on something or someone that has a calming influence on you. For instance I have always found the image of a moon lit night to be very calming. And another thing Trivette you are to be silent during the sweat." Trivette nodded his agreement that he would be silent during the sweat. Within the space of five minutes the other three men appeared to slip into a trance like state but for the life of him Trivette couldn't no matter what he focused on. He then started to look around the teepee but stopped when he heard Walker moaning something about Alex. As Trivette was reaching for Walker's shoulder to awaken him Uncle Ray opened his eyes and looked straight at Trivette then shook his head no. Thinking that he'd better mind his own business and soon Trivette focused on himself running a deep fly pattern on a football field.

Walker was in the throes of a vision that involved him and Alex. During the vision he and Alex were at first platonic friends who shared a kiss every now and then but as time went by in the vision he and Alex became lovers. More time passed in the vision and then Walker was laying flat on his back in a hotel room bed and Alex who was sitting besides him on the bed asked him " Well do I do that the right way cowboy?" The vision Walker who had just been taken to heaven by the vision Alex replied " Yes you did and you never have to do that again if you don't want to but please promise me one thing." The vision Alex teased " What one thing darling?" Vision Walker answered " That you never bring up the subject of my birthmark in the middle of our...you know." Still teasing the vision Alex answered him " I won't bring the subject of your birthmark up again while we're making love but let me warn you Cordell I intend to bring your birthmark up a lot, or at least what it's located on a lot." The vision then shifted to Walker in a hospital corridor where he was waiting on word on wether or not Alex would survive having been shot. In the vision the doctor came out of the operating room and told Walker that Alex had been shot near her heart with a cop killer bullet. Walker snapped out of the vision and left the teepee. White Eagle saw him leave and followed him outside.

Without looking at White Eagle Walker told him " I can not stand by and watch her die White Eagle." White Eagle calmly replied " In time you will realize that any time you are granted with your soul mate is precious time and not to be thrown away out of fear." Walker didn't answer him so White Eagle told him " Washoo wait here and I'll have Trivette join you. The spirits have shown that he is not ready to face the truth about his brother. In time he too will learn that not everything is as it seems."

When Trivette came out of the teepee he was a little wobbly so Walker steadied him then they started towards Walker's house. As they were very slowly walking there Trivette asked " Hey Walker are you allowed to talk about what kind of visions you have in there?' Walker answered " Why Trivette? What were your visions about?"

" I don't remember mine but you were calling Alex's name in your vision. Did they say that something bad was going to happen to her or something else? You know like the two of you falling in love and getting married." Trivette asked but Walker told him " Trivette I have no intention of telling you what my visions were because none of it is going to come true. Alex and I are not going to end up together because I will never put her in harm's way by becoming involved with her. Alex is too special to take a chance with her life."

" I agree that she's special too partner but enough about her. Is there a water fountain nearby? I'm dying of thirst." Trivette answered changing the subject. Walker informed him that he could drink some water as soon as he got to the house. When they got into the kitchen Trivette grabbed the water jug and was preparing to gulp it down when Walker warned him " Slowly Trivette otherwise you'll get sick and spit it all back up." Trivette nodded okay then slowly sipped the water. About ten minutes later he told Walker that he was turning in for the night. After Trivette had retired Walker went to his bedroom to get something to sleep in. As he was getting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of his dresser Alex became restless in her sleep. Walker went over to her as she moaned " Oh Walker why can't you love me the way a man loves a woman?" Walker leaned over kissed Alex on the top of her head then whispered " Because I can't take the chance that my admitting that I love you will lead someone to hurt you to get back at me."

After he left the room Alex's eyes opened and she said to herself " The man does love you but right now he can't get over the fear of losing you so you are going to have to make him see that in time the two of you can have a future together. That is just as soon as you get over the heartbreak he caused you by sleeping with that woman." Alex then fell asleep as visions of her and Walker being together drifted through her mind.

Chapter Five

Monday morning Walker and Trivette entered Ranger headquarters to be told by the receptionist that they were to go into Captain Harland's office as soon as they reported to work. After they were seated in his office Captain Harland informed them " Rangers Walker and Trivette for the forseeable future the cases that Company B. of the Texas Rangers bring to the Tarrant County D.A.'s office will be prosecuted by A.D.A. McKeron and A.D.A. Smock. A.D.A. Cahill will not be prosecuting any of our cases for the time being. Rangers I was informed of that by D.A. Clark himself bright and early this morning."

Trivette objected " But Captain Harland, A.D.A. Cahill gets convictions in most of the cases that we bring her. Even the ones where there was very little in the way of evidence. Remember the Hurde case? Everyone but her thought that was a hopeless case but Alex didn't and got a conviction on all counts. Thanks to her a dangerous man is no longer walking the streets free to hurt people. And let's not forget that McKeron only got two convictions in the ten cases that the Texas Rangers Company B. made arrests in and that he was the prosecutor for. As for Smock from what I heard about him he's as green as they come and has never prosecuted any of our cases." Harland answered him " Ranger Trivette I pointed out everything that you just said to D.A. Clark but he replied that he had to reasign A.D.A. Cahill to night court because of her stabbing her exhusband with a deadly weapon. And before you say anything else Trivette I agree with the both of you that A.D.A. Cahill was simply trying to fend off a vicious attack when she did that. However D.A. Clark runs the D.A.'s office not me. So the two of you are to go meet with McKeron in his office at ten to go over your testimony in the Hough case. At two you're to go meet with Smock in his office to go over your testimony in the Clouter case." Walker and Trivette took the dismissal for what it was and left their boss's office.

As they were eating lunch in C.D.'s they were joined by Alex who said to them " I guess fellows that we won't be meeting like this for awhile. I've been assigned to night court by D. A. Clark." Trivette said " That's just not right. Alex you shouldn't be reassigned to night court because your exhusband tried to kill you after you turned him down. Hasn't D. A. Clark ever heard of self defesnse? If you hadn't stabbed Whitman with that letter opener he most likely would have strangled you to death."

" Yeah well I guess it could be worse. I could be up on attempted murder charges. D.A. Clark told me himself this morning that there was a possibilty of the State Attorney General's office filing attempted homicide charges against me along with assault with a deadly weapon charges. After all it's my word against his and he did have a stab wound in a very sensitive place." Alex replied. Walker said " Everything will be okay Alex."

" You don't know that and neither do I Cordell Walker." Alex said to him then got up and left the table. After settling her bill at the bar Alex told C.D. what she had just told Walker and Trivette. C.D. answered that everything would be okay for her to just hang in there. As she was leaving C.D.'s Walker got up from the table and followed her out the door. Once outside Walker called for Alex to wait up for him and she did. Walker asked her " Is there anything that I can do for you Alex?"

" If you wouldn't mind can you have someone ride my horse every so often until I'm able to get some time off and transfer her to another place? I was going to do ride her this week during the day but I'll be sleeping most of the days now and I don't want to intrude on your off time in the evenings." Alex answered Walker who told her " Alex you are still my friend and you don't need to transfer your horse anywhere. When you have the time you can come out to the ranch to ride her. If I'm not there Cal will be and he knows that you are welcomed at the ranch at any time." Alex then said " Well can I go ride her in a couple of hours? I don't have to be at the courthouse until seven o'clock."

" Thats fine. Cal should be around somewhere and if he isn't you know that Uncle Ray will help you." Walker replied. Alex went out to the ranch to ride her horse and Uncle Ray insisted on riding with her. As they were taking their ride Ray questioned why she wasn't at work and Alex told him about her being assigned to night court. Ray then tried to change the subject to Merilee and Walker and that he thought they shouldn't be together but Alex would have none of it and told him straight out that either he changed the subject or she would leave the ranch. That she was Walker's friend and wasn't about to try and cause any sort of problems between Walker and Miss Summers. Ray changed the subject while thinking to himself that Alex really did love that hardheaded nephew of his and that maybe in time Walker would return those feelings.

After they were done for the day Walker and Trivette went to C.D.'s where they found Merilee being glared at by C.D. Trivette asked " C.D., is there something wrong?" C.D. answered " I asked Miss Summers to leave but she has refused to do so. She is no longer welcomed in my establishment." Merilee said " Cordell I was just trying to tell C.D. how sorry that I was about Miss Cahill's legal troubles and he threw me out on the spot. Really all I said to him that I was very sorry that she was going to be arrested for attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon and that it was a real shame that Miss Cahill was going to be sent to jail for a very long time."

Trivette scoffed " I'll bet. You're probably praying that Alex goes to jail. You are not the least bit sorry about the possibility that Alex could be arrested and charged with a crime for defending herself. So spare me the phoney concern." Walker took Merilee by the arm and led her to a table. Merilee tried to sweet talk Walker into believing her " Cordell honey I really am sorry about Miss Cahill and the trouble that she's in but more than that I am sorry about the way that I behaved before the three of you left for the reservation. If I misled you into thinking that I have anything against your being part Native-American I am sorry. I didn't mean to say those things that evening but when you said that she was going to the reservsation with you I got jealous. Cordell you need to understand this, when I get jealous I can do or say stupid things that I don't mean to do or say. For instance I have no problem with the way your uncle looks but because I was jealous I said that I did. It was wrong of me to do that. Now can we please go to your ranch so that we can kiss and make up? I've waited about as long as I can to have sex with you again."

" Alex is at the ranch riding her horse." Walker answered Merilee who purred " We can go to my hotel then. In a way that's better. I'll stop on my way to the hotel and pick up a few things to help spice up the night as it were. While I'm there is there anything that you want me to pick up so that you can increase your enjoyment?"

Walker realizing that Merilee was talking about picking up what some people called sex toys told her " Look Merilee I don't do that and..." Merilee quickly said " Okay we can just be together without any enhancements. I should be ready for you in an hour. See you then."

" Merilee let's finish this outside." Walker told her and all but dragged her outside where Merilee flirted with him " Oh the macho side of you has come out. Show me more darling. I think that I like this side of you. So very manly." Walker answered " Merilee I am not going to meet you at a hotel tonight or any other night. Anything that we may have had ended when you made it very clear that you didn't want to have a child that could end up looking like my uncle."

Merilee reached up and tried to pull Walker into a kiss but he backed away which made her mad and she spit out " Tell me Cordell would your precious Miss Cahill even consider having a baby that could look like your uncle? You and I both know that she would only have children if she could be sure that they would be blue eyed blondes like her. Her pretending that she's interested in your heritage is just a con on her part so that you'll go running to help her whenever she claims to need it. She doesn't give a damn about what you want or need. The only thing she cares about is what she wants and that's you in her bed. However once Cahill gets you in her bed she'll drop you like a hot potato. Please Cordell I'm the one who cares about what you want and need and that's me in your bed and you know that."

Walker replied " Alex is willing to give up our friendship so as not to cause trouble between us Merilee but you aren't willing to be decent to her. As for Alex's interest in my heritage she would never lie about that. Alex doesn't want me in her bed anymore that I want her in my bed. We are close friends. That's it. Nothing will ever change that." Merilee tried again " If Cahill's not interested in you then why is she coming between us? I know that the way you're acting is because of her. She told you all sort of lies when she went to the reservation with you. Please Cordell I can make you very happy in the bedroom and out of it if you'll only give me a chance to do so. What do you say?"

Walker answered " Goodbye Miss Summers." Then he went back into the bar as a stunned Merilee vowed to herself. 'Whenever you get the chance to do so you are going to make life a living hell for that man stealing witch.'

Walker returned to his ranch to find Alex brushing her horse down and he started to help her out. As they were doing that Alex asked him " Is everything okay with you and Merilee? Look Walker I'm only asking because I want you to be happy and that you're... you know with her." Walker said " There is no Merilee and I and there never will be again. Alex let me ask you a question. That question is, if you bore a baby that looked like Uncle Ray would it bother you?" Alex replied " No it wouldn't. If I am ever lucky enough to have children all I want them to be is healthy. What they end up looking like wouldn't matter to me one bit." Then knowing that Walker wasn't going to tell her what had happened between himself and Merilee Alex changed the subject to a upcoming tournament that some kids that Walker knew was going to be in. Walker offered to get her tickets to it and Alex accepted the offer.

Chapter Six

Several days later Walker and Trivette made a major bust in a cocaine ring but during it Trivette was grazed by a bullet. Walker took Trivette to the hospital in his truck to get the wound looked at. As they were leaving the room where Trivette had been treated in they ran into Alex so Trivette questioned her " Hey what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Alex replied " A woman that I've been trying to help, Alice Nickels has just been assaulted by her boyfriend Ken Oster. She broke it off with him and he beat her so badly that at first the paramedics thought he had run her over with a car. One of the officers who responded to the scene remembered me from the time I visited Alice in the hospital after the first time Oster put her there. I was new to the D.A.'s office then and I had been assigned to handle the domestic violence cases. I did my best to get him sent to jail then but the judge gave him a slap on the wrist, a fine and one month of community service. Alice took Ken back and from what I understand he behaved himself for awhile but of course the abuse started again. On monday morning I was able to get Alice into a woman's shelter but instead of staying there she went back to her house to get her clothing and Ken was there waiting for her. He attacked her inside of the house but Alice managed to get outside. As she was yelling for help Oster came out of the house and smacked her in the back of her head with a baseball bat. He then began pouding away on her as she laid on the ground in a daze. He only stopped hitting Alice when a neighbor threated to shoot him if he didn't stop. The neighbor then held Oster at gunpoint until the cops got there. Anyhow I was just here to see if she was going to be okay."

" How bad Alex?" Walker asked and Alex answered " Bad she has severe swelling in her brain and internal bleeding not to mention two broken ribs and a broken arm. The doctors say that in the unlikely event she survives the internal bleeding she will most likely be in a persistant vegetative state from the swelling in her brain. Oh Walker, Alice shows no signs of any brain activity and the doctors don't expect that to change." Walker pulled Alex into a hug as Trivette walked away to give them privacy. As they were standing there the officer who had called Alex approached them and said " A.D.A. Cahill I hate to bother you but I wanted to talk with you to make sure that you'll do your best to see to it that he's convicted for what he did to her. I never again want to see a woman beaten up so badly that it looked like she had been run over by a car. Please tell me that you're going to nail him."

" I'm sorry Officer Grey but I'm working night court now. I don't know which A.D.A. will be assigned the case but when I find out I'll see if there's anything that I can do to help them convict that man." Alex answered Grey who nodded okay and walked away. Trivette came back over to them. Alex said that she had to be going because she had a meeting with someone from the State Attorney General's office. As she was walking down the corridor Trivette stated " If the State Attorney General charges Alex with a crime when she was defending herself I am going to pay him a visit and straighten him out." Walker said " You and me both."

At the meeting with the State Attorney General's office representative Gergley Alex told him about what had happened that night when her exhusband had beaten her up when she refused to take him back. Gerley then spent the next hour grilling Alex about it seeing if her story would change but it didn't. Gergley then asked her " Miss Cahill how close are you and Ranger Walker?"

" Ranger Walker is a friend of mine just like Ranger Trivette and retired Ranger C.D. Parker is." Alex replied knowing what Gergley was really asking her. " Miss Cahill I suggest that you think long and hard before you answer this next question. Have you and Ranger Walker ever been lovers? Either now or in the past?"

" No we are not now lovers. Nor were we ever lovers. Like I just told you Walker is a friend of mine nothing more. If anyone told you otherwise they are lying. Any other questions?" Alex asked Gergley who told her that he didn't have any so she left. That afternoon when Walker and Trivette returned to Ranger headquarters they were called into Captain Harland's private office where Gergley was waiting to talk to them. He said to them " Ranger Walker let's just save everyone some time here and have you admit that you and Miss Cahill were having an affair but that you broke if off when you started sleeping with that singer. That Cahill met with her exhusband in an attempt to make you jealous enough to take her back."

Walker glared at the man while Trivette laughed " Man are you ever way off base. Walker and Alex have never been lovers. As for Alex's exhusband Whitman are you forgetting the fact that Alex ended up with numerous bruises that night? Not to mention his handprints around her throat. How could you have looked at the evidence pictures detailing that and then have the nerve to suggest that Alex was just trying to make someone jealous?"

Gergley said " What pictures? My office never received any of Miss Cahill and the bruises that you're saying she got that night. As fas I can tell Whitman suffered the only injury that night. For God's sake she stabbed him in the groin." Walker growled " The police department said that they sent a copy of the evidence pictures to the D.A.'s office. There are also the medical records from that night too."

" I do believe Ranger Walker that if there were actually photographic evidence of Miss Cahill being hurt that I night I would have received it by now. Since I haven't received any such evidence I can only conclude that Miss Cahill was lying to me earlier today and that she was lying that night too. That means that your friend will be arrested for attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon and possibly perjury." Gergley snidely told Walker who started towards him. Captain Harland then said " State Attorney Gergley the police department has been kind enough to forward us a copy of all of their evidence in the Whitman case. We also have copies of the medical records for Miss Cahill from that night. After I show them to you you may want to rethink your position."

After the folder was brought in Gergley went through it then told them " As of this time my office will not be filing charges against A.D.A. Cahill. As for Whitman, D.A. Clark has already informed my office that he wasn't going to be charged in connection with that incident. Good day gentlemen."

That evening Walker and Trivette were at the bar in C.D.'s when two pretty women came over and started flirting with the pair. Trivette quickly flirted back but Walker excused himself and left. Instead of going home Walker went to the courthouse and slipped into the courtroom. After there was a break in the proceedings Alex went to Walker to ask him " Is there something wrong Walker?" He answered " Nothing's wrong. I was wondering if you had time to have coffee with me."

" I'd like that." Alex replied and they went and got some coffee. As they were drinking it Walker told Alex what had happened with Gergley and Alex said that she had pretty much figured out that Whitmore wasn't going to be charged with anything. That she was just happy not to have been charged herself.

Walker then went and paid Whitman a visit in which he let the man know that he was never to bother Alex again. Whitman said that he wasn't about to because he was leaving town just as soon as Walker left his place. Walker told him that he had better not be lying and left. Whitman did indeed leave town because he already had another mark lined up in Austin.

Alex was allowed to resume her regular duties with the D.A.'s office after Smock and McKeron managed to screw up the cocaine drug bust resulting in all of the defendants walking. Captain Harland himself paid D.A. Clark a visit to make sure that Clark understood that the D.A.'s office needed Miss Cahill prosecuting the cases that the Texas Rangers brought to his office and then he reminded Clark that he was an elected official. Clark assured him that A.D.A. Cahill would be taken off of night court and reassigned to the cases from the Texas Rangers. Unfortunatedly Alice Nickels ended up dying from her injuries. D.A. Clark took the case himself but he then agreed to a plea deal in which Ken Oster pleaded guilty to assault but not murder. In return he got ten years in prison.

Uncle Ray who had returned to the reservation was told about Alex by Walker the next time he called to talk to his nephew. After hanging the phone up Ray went outside to the porch of his house and said to White Eagle " I hope that my nephew realizes what he has in Alex. Any other woman would have walked away from him by now." White Eagle answered " He will. My visions have shown that he will marry her one day and that they will have children together, one of whom will replace me." Uncle Ray asked " In what lifetime? Aren't you forgetting that Alex is just as stubborn as Washoo is?"

" It will happen. Washoo and Alex will have your grandchildren." White Eagle told him and Ray nodded okay. What White Eagle didn't tell him was that Ray would cross the river before Walker and Alex got married. That Ray's crossing the river would lead to Washoo and Alex distancing themselves from each other further delaying the inevitable. White Eagle then laid a blanket over Ray's shoulder and left the porch of his house. Ray drifted off to sleep there while watching the sun set.

* & ** Alex and Walker eventually got married but after they had been married Walker briefly lost his memory and while most of it returned Stanley Whitman's attack on Alex didn't and that was why when Whitman rentered Alex's life later on Walker didn't know him. * Rememberence **Exes


End file.
